


【瞳耀】桃色警视厅04

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性注意。





	【瞳耀】桃色警视厅04

白羽瞳说完之后，两人都沉默了片刻，而后各自苦笑。  
就因为这种无关紧要的原因，他们几乎错过了半个青年时期。  
“猫，我真的不介意。”白羽瞳倾身向前。须后水的气味已经散去，现在留下的是火药与枪油的味道，混合着白羽瞳自身的气质，形成一种刚硬的充满暴力与掌控的气息，但这气息并不咄咄逼人，像是一只彬彬有礼的虎，将指爪收回，仍旧具有威慑力。  
“你又不知道——”  
“我知道。”白羽瞳握住他的手腕，没有多少肉。“你发烧那天晚上，我给你换衣服时候已经发现了。”  
展耀张目结舌，全然没有在外面的机巧模样。  
白羽瞳看他又要走进死胡同想不明白，索性将他拉到自己怀里，亲上那双可爱的猫唇。  
“唔……”展耀被亲得脸颊通红。  
“你不喜欢的话，我可以停下。”  
展耀怎么会让白羽瞳停下？他肖想了十几年。只要闻到白羽瞳的气味就受不了了，展耀挣扎着脱掉身上的衣服，毫无廉耻一样粘在白羽瞳身上，向他讨要第二个亲吻。  
白羽瞳心跳得很快，触手之处都是展耀光洁的皮肤，一点儿疤痕也没有。他的手指慢慢向下，探到两腿之间，即使已经见过，他仍旧感叹造物的不公。  
不是因为展耀的双性体质而叹惋，是感叹造物偏爱这只小猫咪。  
展耀咬着嘴唇，细声说：“你……你想看看吗？”  
白羽瞳吞咽一下：“嗯。”  
然后他就看到一向端庄自持的展博士退后一点，捉着自己的脚踝往两边开。长年不见日光的皮肤白得有点透明，两腿之间除了已经有些兴奋的阴茎之外，就是沾染爱液的雌穴。光滑无毛的肉唇紧紧包住里面溢出甜美汁液的肉洞，仍旧没法阻止情潮泛出，一股透明体液被挤出来，顺着会阴流到肛穴附近。  
“我可以……摸摸吗？”  
不等展耀回答，白羽瞳就像入魔一样，伸出手指拨开紧闭的肉唇，展耀的女性器官发育完整，除了尿道口只是一个小巧的凹陷，并没有实际用处之外，其余部分全部功能齐备。  
——那他会不会怀孕？  
白羽瞳想的更加入迷。  
猫儿会怀上自己的孩子……  
这么想着，白羽瞳用指尖抵着雌穴入口，慢慢插了进去。展耀像是被电到似的抽搐一下，而后回复平静。白羽瞳以为弄疼他了，实际根本不是这样子。  
展耀只觉得太舒服了。  
被白羽瞳的手指侵犯……只是被手指插进去就没办法了。  
不行……再这样慢吞吞的，自己会暴露的。  
展耀细声说：“可以了，小白……没关系的——”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的没关系的……”  
好在白羽瞳也按捺不住，草草扩张几下就将阴茎抵在雌穴入口处，感受那张小嘴一张一合的吸力。龟头逐渐陷入，将两片仍显稚嫩的肉唇挤开，穴口被撑开到几乎没有褶皱。  
“呜……”  
展耀大口喘息，两眼无神地盯着白羽瞳。  
果然……果然好舒服啊……虽然很痛……  
被小白……  
和小白做爱……  
好舒服……  
“好舒服……”展耀无意识呢喃出声。“喜欢……喜欢小白……”  
白羽瞳原本来收着力道，生怕弄疼了展耀，现在听他这么说，又看他一脸迷恋的样子，再也没法控制自己。  
“嗯啊！被——被顶到里面了！”展耀吐出粉红舌尖，露出笑容。  
被完全充血的肉棒插入从来没有经过任何扩张的雌穴，疼痛和快感一起传递到大脑。展耀无意识的抓挠白羽瞳的后背，剪得短短的指甲陷入贲张的肌肉中，随着指头的收紧划出一道道血痕。后背的抓挠感让白羽瞳更难压抑自己，他想抓着小猫咪的爪子亲一亲，又想操到他没力气再挠人。  
阴茎进出带出咕啾咕啾的水声，却没有多少爱液流出来，展耀只觉得小腹又酸又麻，还涨得厉害，不一会儿就啜泣着达到了高潮。在重重肉环的收缩之下，白羽瞳也没好到哪儿去，考虑到展耀的身体，他没敢多做缠磨，在里面小幅度动着，享受穴肉痉挛收缩的按摩，没一会儿也顶着宫口射出精液。  
过后，他慌张地拔出尚未疲软的阴茎，用手指导出精液。  
万一猫儿不想怀孕……  
溢出的除了浓精和爱液，还带着血丝，白羽瞳怔了一下，领悟到这是小猫咪的第一次。  
完了——他在心里打了自己几下。  
早知道是展耀的第一次，说什么也不会是这种情况下做爱！  
展耀并不介意，他仍旧享受快感余韵，却又不满足只有一次，用身体蹭着白羽瞳，又发现浑身没力气。  
毕竟他前几天刚发过烧，又忙着SCI的案子，好容易结案还喝多了酒，现在只是不尽兴的一次做爱就累坏他了。  
但是，有一次就有无数次。  
“我好困啊。”他撒娇一样说。“你不过来陪我一起睡吗？”  
白羽瞳还在忏悔自己没能好好对待展耀，言听计从地爬回去，抱着他睡着了。  
展耀在白羽瞳的体温笼罩之下，心满意足。雌穴黏滑，有点不好受，但又有种被白羽瞳占有的快感。  
下次……  
下次一定会让白羽瞳试试自己的嘴巴和后穴。  
展耀舔舔嘴唇。

这件事情之后，两人关系进入某种暧昧阶段，但在外面又保持正常，甚至比以前争吵更多。  
SCI的两个组长意见经常不能统一已经是常见的事情，所以谁都不觉得有问题。  
这天其他人都被叫去协助其他部门，白羽瞳也不知道去了哪儿。展耀在办公室坐了会儿，发现外面真的一个人都没有。  
而且他和白羽瞳的办公室轻易也不会有人进来。  
那么……  
展耀咬住嘴唇。  
他在念中学时候做过的事情……  
白羽瞳已经好几天只是抱着他睡觉了，根本不够……展耀的心理学造诣告诉他自己，他对白羽瞳的痴迷已经成了病，可是他根本不想纠正。  
于是展博士在犹豫了几秒钟之后，就起身走到白羽瞳的办公桌前，分开双腿，用桌角抵着前些天还有些红肿的雌穴。  
尝过真正的性爱滋味之后，磨桌角这种事情看上去更像是情窦初开的小屁孩才会做的。然而为之增添兴奋的是不知道会不会被白羽瞳发现的紧张感。  
如果白羽瞳发现了，他会怎么样？  
说不定会把自己拽到腿上打屁股。  
展耀用桌角前后蹭着身体，设想白羽瞳发现之后的样子。  
“今天的案子也太乌——展耀？”  
展博士身体一僵。  
白羽瞳的外套搭在手臂上，看到展耀之后，他愣了一下。  
“你在干嘛？”白羽瞳拍了拍展耀的肩膀。“别愣着，该下班了，其他人直接回家，我过来找你，看我对你好不好。”  
展耀笑起来：“那我还要谢谢白sir过来接我下班？你打个电话让我下去就好了。”他不动声色地走到门前，正要等白羽瞳一块儿出去，却发现从里面落了锁。  
白羽瞳走到自己桌前坐下，十指交叉：“展博士，你到底怎么回事？”  
“嗯？”  
“我当警察的时间很不巧比你长了那么几天，你的异常我也是能看出来的。”白羽瞳说。“你刚才是在磨桌角吧？”  
“什么磨桌角？”展耀决定装糊涂。  
“还有你床底下的玩具。”白羽瞳一样一样的数。“展博士，你是个心理学家，应该比我清楚。”  
“都是成年人……”  
“可你分明是第一次。”白羽瞳说。“猫，跟我说实话好不好？”


End file.
